Hero
by amataratsue
Summary: After war ends Naruto becomes fear in his home village so feared that he gets Sasuke on his tail to try and kill him. Naruto is sent to a different universe the universe where there are Gods and Goddess where there roman an Greeks the Percy Jackson Universe is where he's sent. Naruto goes to school and meets a beautiful women only to have his memories removed an given baby later!
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Hero

Takes place after the 4th Great Shinobi War. Naruto is feared thought the elemental nations he is considered the strongest Shinobi alive and that has ever existed dude to him being the jinjuriki of all tailed beast but with power comes fear and the very place where Naruto is born wants Naruto gone. Sasuke The power hungry fool wants to be the strongest Shinobi alive An Uchia Elite! Naruto and Sasuke fight and when the battle is over Naruto kills Sasuke but he never noticed the seal on his body as he took all of Sasukes valuables. Naruto is sent to an alternative dimension but not before hearing Sasuke Laugh as if had not been on his death bed. In the alternative dimension Naruto has a child named Annabeth Uzumaki. Watch as Naruto lives his live in an alternative universe where Gods Exists and Monsters?

Smart,Strongcold,caring Naruto

(Paring)NarutoxAthenaxAphrodite

Key:

"Naruto"-Speaking humans

 _"Naruto"_ -Thoughts humans

 **"Naruto"-** Speaking Demons

' _ **Naruto'-**_ Thoughts Demons

Dis clammier-I don't own Naruto nor Percy Jackson

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Sasuke Uchiha You know what to do correct?" a Civilian member of the Konohagakure village counsel asked.

"Hn of course I know what to do and when i'm done I will be this strongest shinobi alive!" he said with his Rinne Sharingan spinning wildly.

 **Hours Latter**

There in the forest of death was a man no a God the strongest shinobi alive jinjuriki of all tailed beast. He was a nice olive tan and had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending form either side of his forehead,he wore a white ,full length kimono with a black trim with a pattern of the six blackmagatama around a high collar with 3 black mgatama on each side of his neck ,beneath witch he wore a necklace witch was also made up of six black the back of his kimono was a larger,black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of thee beneath it and his weapon?well He typically wielded a completely black, dual-headed shakujō. One end has a ringed hoop, while the other end possesses a crescent shaped curve, representing the sun and moon respectively. And who was this man its non other than our favorite hyperactive knucklehead Naruto Uzumaki,he was resting after having trained with thousands of clones with his new abilities that he had gained once he had become the jinjuriki of all tailed beast and awakened the rinnegan that now one currently knows about. But Naruto had not only been training he has been thinking about his live that he had lived from a child to where he is now an 18 year old man that has gotten nothing but feared looks and no acknowledgement for his heroic acts in the 4th Great Shinobi War.

 _"Dammit why is my life so messed up,everyone looks at me like a some kind of monster they don't even acknowledged me!. After all I have been through after all the things I did to keep them save this is how they repay me dammit. Everyone has forgotten about me Sakura's with Sasuke, Hinata with Kiba, Shikimaru with Temari, Neji with TenTen, Choji with Ino and lee moved with Guy and Shino left the village to look for some new damn incest. And i'm just here nothing to do nothing to live for me name Naruto Uzumaki all but forgotten."_

Sasuke Uchiha ran thought the tress of the forest of death with a mischievous smirk.

" _Hahahahaha i'm finally going to be able to be the strongest shinobi alive! NO one will stand in my way and especially when I obtain the Tailed beasts that dobe has. He should be training right about now ill take him when hes least expecting it."_ He landed near the edge of the river watching like a cobra ready to strike Naruto down at any given time." _Hmmm hes currently in the river taking a bath now's my chance."he thought with a massive grin as he charged forward with a cidori in hand sparkling with lighting charka at intense levels running forward he lunged himself towards a bathing Naruto._

Whaa Sasuke didn't under stand what had just occurred he just fazed right thought Naruto as if he was never there!It was all to confusing and that was a mistake as he was hit with a completely black, dual-headed shakujō with the force that he has not felt since the end of the 4th Great shinobi War. But luckily he was able to use a juts he has been practicing to perfection. Sasuke yelled **Susanoo** and giant ethereal warrior of compressed with Purple chakra surrounded Sasuke. But that was nearly not enough for the dual-headed shakujō covered with Nature charka as Susanoo was craked and hit Sasuke he was sent soaring thought the forest finally coming to a stop once he had hit the rushing water fall with such force it completely shattered and collapsed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke you better have a god dam good reason for attacking me i'm not in the mood and i will kill you if you don't answer "Naruto said with such cold words and lesser man would have ran fearing for their lives but Sasuke could not hear nor did her care,all he did was reactivate Susanoo bursting through the rubble of what used to be a waterfall Sasuke stood up breathing hard with blood coming aout the sides of his mouth but it was of no use as if his body was stiffening as if he was turning to stone. If only he looked down towards his legs he would have seen the slowly turning to grey where naruto had hit with his dual-headed shakujō covered with nature chakra.

"Dobe I an Uchia Elite deserve the power of the Rikudou Sennin not a clanless dobe like you! Have come for whats rightfully mine the tailed beast that resign in you, i'm not the only one either as everyone wants you gone they fear you they don't acknowledge you as they do me, they fear you you will never fit in i'm here to kill you and take whats mguuuhhh." Sasuke didn't get to finish his last words as Naruto shoved a rasengan into his chest.

"Have those eyes of yours really corrupted you this far Sasuke i'm disappointed your brother Itachi is the only one I will ever acknowledge of your clan. And about those that fear me,forgotten me deceived me dose not matter to me anymore as I have finally found the truth of this world it will never know peace as long as there is someone with power that you don't have the same beliefs as you and that is impossible. The dream of the Rikudou Sennin,Jiraiya,Nagato and many others will never exists. It will never become reality it is simply not to be."

"Those eyes Sauske will do nothing for this world in your hands all it will do will corrupted you end you make your life hell. You have fallen far Sauske your brother never fell this far but you are not your brother but you are you what you made your self to be, by the choices that you have made by the things you have done by the life you have lived." Naruto said as he walked to a Sauske that was slowly turning to grey stone from the nature chakra flowing through his body. He reached out for Sauske's eyes and began to do some thing all dojutsu users fear he began to remove them.

Sasuke felt like a fool hearing his words it was all true in his eyes that's why he wanted to have the power Naruto has so no one will suffer no pain no hate a better world was all he wanted and with his power that was not possible nor with the power Naruto has. In the after life would he never feel pain loss grieve a better life is what would come from death when you live in a corrupt world such as the one he was living now the life of a Shinobi. But that did not stop what Sasuke came to do he would kill Naruto for the better or worse. He activated a seal on his body as Naruto removed his eyes and went thought his things. He could do nothing but stay still because of the nature chakra that was flowing though his body that was slowly turning him to stone.

"It dose not matter Naruto you will die with me even if I cannot see our death with my very eyes. I have...Cough...activated a seal...Cough...that distributes the very fabric if this...Cough...world." was said by Sauske with a massive grin that you could say that he was truly a fox.

Naruto was sealing all Sauske's valuables with his own such as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi and his Sharingan eyes. As Naruto was always ready at moments notice to leave ever since he was feared all over the Elemental Nations he would carry all his things on a scroll he has on his back as big as the Summoning contract for the Frogs that Jiriya had in his possession. HE was so engrossed in sealing that he never heard anything that Sasuke had just said.

" **Kit! run the air around you is distributing its self its like kamui!oi Naruto! Run kit theirs know telling what will happen"Kurama hollered hoping to be heard**

Naruto's eyes widened as he just went thought what Kurama just said he went in to sage mode as the air around him started to swirl as if he was being sucked in. But it was of no use he quickly activated his Biju cloak and turned around trying to run away before anything else could occur,it was to late as of now Sasuke was dead he was being sucked into some weird vacuuming hole in the air pulling him in as he never stopped releasing his chakra. He was fully absorbed into the swirl and his vision went black.

Kurama went thought all his life as did all the other biju that where within Naruto and all the kid has gone thought in life it was not meant to be for a child no man to have gone thought all that he had gone thought in such a short amount of time that he had lived. They all looked at each other Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama all noded to each other they all glowed and started to splatter all around Naruto's mind-scape their chakra went into narutos body and with one final farewell they all sanctimoniously said

" **Good bye Naruto we have sent you all of our power live the life that you have never had before in this world the after life or in** **another you can think of Good bye Naruto Uzumaki."** they said as they vanished from Naruto forever

That was the last thing he heard as Naruto went to, who in hell's name knows where.

 **Village Counsel Room**

In the Village counsel room of Konohagakure there were civilians and shinobi alike all talking about a certain Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchia.

"Do you think Sasuke can defeat _him_ he dose posse all of the Biju after all." a random shinobi said

"of course Sasuke can defeat that _boy_ hes and Uchiha after all and that boy is useless he was dead last of his age group the only reason he did something useful during the war was that he had the nine tails in him what do you thing Shikimaru?"a cocky civilian said with a grin that could only be rivaled buy the very person they want dead.

"Sauske will die nothing will change that Naruto is the strongest shinobi alive jinjriki of all tailed beast. And he's not useless he saved us from certain death all of us during the war, hes done nothing but train in all shinobi arts in the forest of death." Shikimaru said with a shake of his head as he stood up and turned to leave but stopped when he heard a **Boom** towards the location of the forest of death where he knew Naruto and Sasuke where fighting it out. HE looked around the Room to see everyone up and running towards the forest. He did the same as he wanted to see if he was right about his old friend.

 **Naruto**

No smell no light no sound nothing, only pain and agony was set upon Naruto. His muscles where ripped to shreds bones shattered but it was all repaired As Naruto was in sage mode and had his recently tremendous amount of chakra flowing though him. But then it stopped as Naruto released all of his chakra and nature chakra then he felt nothing but tingling his body creaked and groaned under the pressure of the release of his nature chakra and demonic then it all stopped and the pain soared throughout his body his body once more. His Bones were Crushed and structured to be strong yet flexible, and his coils were destroyed and where reformed with traces of nature chakra and demonic chakra as well. Eventually the pain was too great, even for a seasoned shinobi, and then the world faded into darkness yet again.

 **Forest of Death**

Shikimaru and all of Naruto's old friends and civilians all when into what used to be the forest of death as there was only a huge creator there ruble form what was the waterfall to the very ground itself to the trees and leaves and dead animals that were unfortunate to be close within in radius of the explosion they all looked shocked since the 4th great shinibi war had ended and they thought it was going to be peacefully that was what they thought an attacked but then someone screamed out "Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura went running with tears streaming down her olive shaped face into the creator.

"Dan that demon he killed Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled everyone looked at her exepect Shikimaru as he knows what happened

"Who?" Tsunade asked Naruto's godmother

" That Demon Naruto Uzumaki killed the last Uchiha he was supposed to die not Sauske as well!" civilians yelled in agreement as did some shinobi

Tsunade Looked at them with a murderous glare as she went thought what they had just said"What!He was my grandson son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namakazi and hero of the 4th Great shinobi War!" with that Tsunade looked at them and that was the last of their lives as residents of Konohagakure. That was a day that the village hidden in the leaves lost its alliance with all the other villages of the Elemental Nations and Mourned for their fallen hero Naruto Uzumaki-Namakazi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Hero**

Smart,Strong,cold,caring Naruto

(Paring)NarutoxAthenaxAphrodite

Key:

"Naruto"-Speaking humans

 _"Naruto"_ -Thoughts humans

 **"Naruto"-** Speaking Demons

' _ **Naruto'-**_ Thoughts Demons

Dis clammier-I don't own Naruto nor Percy Jackson

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto Groaned. Apparently the combination of all the nature and demonic alone with his Uzumaki bloodline and the remaining healing factors of the biju had been enough to reconstruct his body as fast as it was ripped to shreds.

His old shinobi instincts kicking in, he immediately scanned and sensed for any hostile intent that was near. He had absolutely no idea where he was in fact the seal should've sent him to another dimension entirely. He detected nothing but animals for several miles form his location, but strangely he felt as if he was in tune with the occurrences of nature. It must've been the Nature chakra he had on his body.

Shrugging, he got ready to head out to do what he did best.

To be Unpredictable.

It had been 4 years since he entered this world at the age of 17 (now21) year old blond shinobi arrived in this world. He was on a planet named Earth, in a country called the United States of America. He had used thousands of Kage Bunshin to extensively read upon on any possible knowledge he would need in this new world, at some very beneficial places called libraries. He was fluent in virtually every language, except for the obscure ones that were not able to be learned thought some language program, and delved into sciences, mathematics, the arts, writing, and history. He could confidently say and claim that his collection of knowledge was on par with most professors if not more.

After the first few moths of his arrival, witch was in the year 2010, he had focused on learning the most common languages, one that was called English, he was also getting used to his new abilities. Apparently the strange fusion and the creations of his 'Better body' that had occurred during the transportation to this world had made his body capable of absorbing and concerting the nature of things"Nature chakra" into his own energy, with absolutely no consequences. And that meant?

He had competently unlimited reserves all for himself.

It took Naruto a while for him and his tremendous amount of shadow clones t get his control of his chakra back to an acceptably level. It was quiet easy to gain control over his prowess since he had the sharingan to help him with control. The martial arts of the world had intrigued him its was like taijutsu just a weaker version to use for the body of a normal human being. When in had turned to 2011, he had decided to focus on training and implementing the multiple techniques to form his own taijutsu style. All the while , all his clones had continued to either help him get muscle memory down, or to study on the topics and past of the world. HE had also used the exclusive scrolls he had from his time in the Elemental Nations, as well as some weapons like the 7 swords of kiri and other various things from his clan the Uzumaki in the arts of sealing and in the hiraishin no jutsu. He also extensively trained his sharingan with the Susanoo, Kamui,Amataratsue,tsukuyomi and Kotoasutokami for various days with the help of the tsukuyomi he could train in that dimension for hours while in reality only seconds passed.

So by the time 2011 had come to an end, he had basically achieved the Sage Of Six Paths fighting potential. He was confident that no one from in the Elemental Nations could actually stand up to him. Due to him basically having a bottomless chakra pool, he could basically go around tossing s- and ss- class ranked ninjutsu around like it was absolutely nothing. With the hiraishin no jutsu he rfined it so you didnt need markers to use and his Eternal mangekyou sharingan ( **form the use of the tailed beast he got the EMS** ) and various variations of an amped-up rasengan, and his complete Susanoo an ethereal golden shroud of samurai armor with black magatama like his shinobi cloths with a white outline of everything. Naruto was basically a fighting machine. He could even be considered a God amounts mortals.

HE had his body trained to perfection. Although his build merely looked lean and sleep, but still very well-muscled, the extra density and the chakra enhancements made him exceed any other. His bones were reinforced, and his reserves allowed for the constant Ration and Futon chakra running though his nerves constantly, boosting his reflexes, senses and reactions speed.

That had went perfectly with his personal taijutsu style. Receiving inpirationg form nealry all the styles he had ever seen some like the Uchiha interceptor, gentil fist,hummingbird(fathers fighting style) and his mothers Uzumaki style. He would use his sharingan to detect and predict his enemies attacks. He would be seen with his middle finger and index finger out with the rest of them curled and would pump different kids of chakra elements into his two fingers for devastating blows when he would hit an enemies he would release the chakra for the attack though his fingertips.

He had also studied various strategies for him to grow a mind a sharp and as intelligent as any Nara strategist. The vast amount of knowledge was enough to fill dozens if not hundreds of libraries.

Let's just say that having unlimited chakra reserves and Kage Bunshin along with the Sharingan made him a _very_ fast learner.

Despite all of that, Naruto had maintained and attitude very similar to the one he had back home in the Elemental Nations He was head strong very determined, straightforward bluntness, and a caring attitude considering were identical. He was kind, intelligent, and carefree. He was always if not usually cheerful guy. He liked goofing off, as shown by the multiple pranks around the local towns where any indication, but became deadly serious at times only when he needed to be.

He also knew that underneath the peaceful mortal world, something lurked in the shadows. Like Kakashi had told him "look underneath the underneath". He had sensed a massive genjutsu-like power, asserting itself on the humans to mess up there senses, which he had quiet easily dispelled. Immediately, he had seen multiple strange beasts, obviously monsters, which he found out where really easy to dispatch with chakra-enhanced kunai. But despite this strange world he felt himself enjoying the peace and the comfort of a world that was not currently at war, where blood didn't seep into every nook and cranny, where he didn't have to watch his close friends die before his eyes in waves, and where one could live without having to get up at an instants notice to continue the battle.

When he had finally remembered about the summoning contract he summoned a frog to relay messages to his friend but surprisingly 2 years hear equals 2 decades over there. He had relayed messages to his friends through the toads, many of whom were already builder their own families and were relieved to hear of their comrade's whereabouts.

Eventually at the end of 2011 , he had decided to enter a college as an 18 year-old to get social experience and interaction with the people of this culture. Naruto had probably enough knowledge to teach the teacher, but occasional immersing himself in the culture would be a very good idea.

Currently, in the year of 2014, Naruto was a junior at the Massachusetts Institute of technology, or in shorten term MIT. It was a prestigious school, and the mysterious blonde Uzumaki had somehow placed on top of class on constantly everything, scoring full points one ever single assignment.

He was very popular at school. Despite being the smartest guys around, his athletic aspects were not easily over looked, and his looks weer often complimented by the female population of the school. HE was courteous to everyone , fun to hang around with and generally lightened up the atmosphere wherever he went. Although he was obviously popular and respected both the Teacher and student population, he had remained humble and self-depreciating. He was practically worshiped by students and teachers. He was the role model for the student to look up to for school. Or envied that he was the one who had somehow gotten all the girls attention.

One sunny and breezy afternoon, Naruto had strolled into the nearby library. HE had recently become very interested in mythology, speciously Greek mythology. This was due to the extreme influence it had in the western culture, and also the many monsters that have been lurking around that he had identified originated for said mythology.

He had just finished a book that described and named the various types of monsters that plagued Greek demigods and hero's of the past. They were Hell hounds, dracanae, the Minotaur, and the echidna were but a few which he had committed to memory. As he maintained a peaceful smile, waving the the librarian and various students, waving hello and greeting them. Though his inner thoughts were in turmoil.

" _IF these things do really exist, then all the other parts of the mythology may even exist as well. Gods, demigods... The various implications are limitless!Finally something fun might just happen"_

He nodded towards the librarian, who had instantly recognized him as one of the regular visitors and waved at him. Naruto slid the book on the counter to the old man, who just proceeded to stamp him off. Naruto set off to search for the next book in the series to look into Greek Mythology some more in particularly the one about gods and goddesses.

He proceeded to scan the bookshelf, his enhanced eyesight picking up on a leather bounded book almost immediately. While his hand snagged the top of the book almost immediately another smaller more feminine hand reached for the bottom of the book.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and removed his hand, while turning to face the person who had desired the book"I'm sorry, you can have the book."

The woman was probably another collage student, she had beautiful brunette hair that the fell to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a startling grey like a thunder cloud. There was an amused smile was present on the girls face. She was just a few inches shorter than Naruto, with an hour glass figure that was the object of many males desires. She was also very intelligent, getting full scores on ever test like Naruto as well. She was Sophia Skyler.

"Oh well it's nice to see you here, Naruto. I'm Sophia, nice to meet you. Did you need this book?"

"Nice to meet you too, and to answer your question, not really. You can have it Alice."

The two of then started a friendly conversation, eventually deciding that Alice would give the book to Naruto in Week's time after she finished reading the book first. They headed to a nearby cafe to continue their nice conversation, chatting and getting to know each other little bit more. Chatting they got to know each other better. As they were conversing people were whispering to the friends. Naruto inwardly groaned. He was sure the rumor would already be circulating the campus.

Sure enough, other the next coupe of months, rumors ran and rampant about two of the most popular students on campus. The duo had grown rather close to each other, becoming something between close friends and dating, and Naruto was unsure where to currently place his feeling for Sophia. They had learned quite a bit about each other, actually spending the majority of their time together, which only served to continue perpetuating the rumors. They has swapped stories, and Naruto was sure that he was slowly failing for the girl. She was kind, compassionate, not to mention very intelligent and wise, but some what competitive at time.

Naruto was currently roaming the school grounds around the evening. Sophia had opt to go to her room, wanting to study and promising that they would meet up the next day. Naruto had gone out to eat in a family-owned restaurant for the day. He was walking back to his room when he realized he had not been training or refining his skills in quiet along time. So Naruto went to his room and made a clone to do his needs or school. As his clone did that he used hiraishin to go to his private training ground under the forest where he had first awaken with reinforced seals and genjustues overlapping each other. There he refined his skills and durability with his techniques since he wanted to be prepared for anything, since all of the monsters around. That was Naruto going on constant dates with Sophia and doing some research to find more about the monsters leering around and why, and of course a lot more training and studding with various seals to enhance his body like a gravity seal, resistant seals and various others he found in the Uzumaki scrolls. He learned some kenjutsue with the Kusangi.

 _ONE YEAR LATER( SENIOR YEAR)_

The school years had passed quickly, with more happiness and enjoyment that Naruto has ever had in his life and as well as his girlfriend Sophia. They had never gone farther than making out, but they both thought that thy had finally found the one they loved.

One Sunday night, Naruto had gathered the never to propose. Gathered the never? yes he could fight primordial gods head on but he needs to think over getting on a knee and asking he girl he loved to marry him what happened to balls of steal?

Once Naruto got the never to propose. Sophia accepted , and soon Naruto and Sophia soon entered Naruto's room with Sophia and did the deed. They began their carnal pleasures that night, expressing their love and affection physically all night long.

The next morning the two lovers woke up to a satisfying feeling , Sophia awoke with a abnormal soreness in her lower regions. They enjoyed, so much in fact that they continued for the majority of the weekend. Only to stop when they had to eat and on some occasions sleep.

Sophia or "Athena" the goddess of Wisdom wanted to scream to the very heavens and unleash her womanly fury. Her father had just announced the new laws of the gods and any children they might have, making it so that they could not claim nor fist their child. Basically, gods were entirely cut off from their children's lives.

Then Athena found out that she was pregnant. Her passionate love sessions with Naruto the pass weekend. She had not expected to be impregnated of all things. But oh... The things that he could do with his tong the passionate love sessions with Naruto have been of utmost satisfying to the goddess of Wisdom. Now she would have to dump the burden on him for taking care of the child. She sighed and went around manipulating the mist, removing all traces of her existence for everyone at the collage, including Naruto or thought she did being in tune with Nature really gave you perks. It pained her heart deeply that she did it to Naruto also or so she thought. She really felt true love for the man , but considering the fact he would die eventually, she had force herself to not create too many bonds with others as they would just die of old age eventually, but not Naruto. Naruto has Uzumaki gens plus with the 9 biju that he had absorbed to survive the alternate switch in dimensions. And with him being in tune with Nature constantly flowing thought his Veins constant, unlimited keeping his body at his prime for ever lasting, unless he is killed by other means he is Immortal.

Naruto for the week felt strange Everyone has forgotten about Sophia but not him. So him being the unpredictable shiobie that we all love he use his tsukuyomi with his sharingan and found that there was a mental block in the mans mind he peered though it and saw the truth Sophia or Athena casting some weird proper on the man changing the mans mind like kotoasutokami.

He was made blown his brain was trying to process all of this Sophia was not who he thought she was but instead was a goddess, the goddess of Wisdom no less!

When he finished processing everything he just decided to quit and start over he used a blood clone to take his place for campus and then he left and simply distressed into nothingness. He went back to their times together the dates and hot passionate love making then he remembered something of goddess exist so do monsters so he went back in to his training ground and worked on something he never thought of doing before. He worked on his Mokuton or (WOOD RELEASE) he refined all of his skilled even more and worked on sub elements such as DUST RELEASE, LAVA, SCORCH, BIOL, and many others he also worked on evolving his Susanoo to make it the perfect tool of defense and total annihilation. He did this in preparation of what is to come if he ever got on and gods bad side of and monsters. But oh boy did he forget one thing he needed to prepare fore.

9 MONths LATER

Naruto sighed as he came back from training when he received the memories of his blood clone he was finished no more school no more heart ache he could relax h just recently left his job he had gotten at a chemical engineering firm. So here he was sitting in his couch drinking coffee relaxing enjoying his immortal life as best he could. (Figured it out when his body wasn't aging form being 21. But that was all disturbed as there was a knock on the window that brook him out of his thoughts he opened the window and went to greet his guest. The man that had knocked on his window was simple yet remarkable. He was different his aura, was something he has never felt in a long time, then he looked over the man that was at the window he was flying and had winged sandal's

Naruto then noticed that both men carried a small cradle, which Naruto soon identified as children.

With Naruto his enchanted mind was rushing at unbelievably fast speed. Man winged sandles means Hermes, which mean that Greek mythology truly did exist. Two children, 9 months after he had slept with Sophia or Athena that mean's their twins, who had mysteriously vanished soon after wards the 'deed was done'. Brunette hair, grey eyes, Athena.

Naruto being Naruto, he quickly found out what's happening he fell on his bead and groaned, as Hermes of the messages entered into his apartment. He held his head in his hands as he reprocessed everything once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Hero**

Smart,Strong,cold,caring Naruto

(Paring)NarutoxAthenaxAphrodite

Key:

"Naruto"-Speaking humans

 _"Naruto"_ -Thoughts humans

 **"Naruto"-** Speaking Demons

' _ **Naruto'-**_ Thoughts Demons

Dis clammier-I don't own Naruto nor Percy Jackson

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Hermes what are you doing here?I know that you wouldn't just come for a message so what is it. And why is it that you brought the children here? Cant you gods take care of your own children?"

"Yep Naruto, Apparently we gods can't take care of our children or be involved in any mortal affairs. Athena was pissed because this new rule that Zeus had implemented 9 or so months ago. And to answer your question i'm here to give you the children. This is Athena's daughter that she had named Annabeth. "

Naruto looked at the sleeping form of the child, his child his first ever and ever child. Annabeth had blond hair, a couple shades lighter than his kiss blond hair, he assumed that she would have her mothers eyes those mesmerizing grey orbs. He felt something overwhelm him as if he was exploding whit emotions, emotions of love, those that only what a father would feel when they look at their baby child. He knew she Annabeth Uzumaki, would be cherished the most of his life his beautiful baby girl, and would be his most precious person. He bade the god a farewell. He soon went into planing for the necessities of the child and him.

In order for him to actually take care for himself and his child he would need to increase his current income. He had many options he could do on of the many republish icha icha, sell crystals with his crystal reseals, or he could simply use mass amounts of shadow clones to earn money any of them would suffice for him perfectly.

8 months after Naruto started to raise Annabeth, he had realized something, the truth of his life his never aging body. He finally found why he had not aged much, he remembered that he has traces of nature chakra and a mix of all the 9 biju within him, giving him the regeneration abilities of the biju, and of the nature chakra that would constantly flow into him as if he was one with nature itself preventing his cells from aging.

Naruto then remembered gods couldn't get involved in mortal affairs, well if he cant die from aging then hes not mortal but immortal. He latter contacted and called Athena, who and spoken to him and realized what had happened as well, after his theory was said. The goddess was ecstatic that she could visit him and be part of his and their child's life, and so she did. Athena would visit as often as she could, occasionally limiting herself to prevent and suspicion about what she was doing.

Naruto needing more space for the child as she was aging and would need more room to do her "womanly activities"as she reached appropriate age to actually care. Naruto took Annabeth and moved to a bigger and more comfortable apartment in New York, while using his vast income that he received from selling crystallized jewels and from republishing icha-icha. According to Athena most of the male gods have gotten sucked into the smut books she so calls them.

The goddess was still a women, and had cherished her first born child like any other woman would. Annabeth was showered with love and care, something that Naruto made sure of, as he never had a proper child hood.

Naruto thought and thought over and over again and he was sure that he loved Athena, and had exposed his true self to her. He explained how he was born in the Elemental Nations, lost his mother and father, how he was treated and the 4th great shinobi war and the after effects of it as well. She was horrified and angry that they would treat a child, the man she loved that way for harboring the Kuybi no Kitsune, but was amazed at the fact that he fought the Jubi the primordial god of Chaos, destruction and force of nature, and that she meet someone that successfully traversed dimensions.

Why did Naruto remember that specific talk.? Well lets just say that after he finished telling of his life he had mind-blowing hot sex that quickly followed. Athena after losing her virginity had not looked back since. Naruto was glad he had silencing seals placed all over his room. He had used many Kage Bunshin on that day and with his stamina made it a very tiring day after wards.

Over the years Annabeth had grown up looking like the perfect combination between their respective parents. Annabeth's strawberry blonde hair sades lighter than 'Naruto's' and grey eyes like her mother's.

Annabeth absolutely adored her father, and for many good reasons too. He spoiled her rich, giving her virtually everything that she had wanted. When she had asked her father how he had the money to do so he just simply smiled and patted her on the head and said its a secret. Naruto had good reasons to spoil her as well he wanted her to live a normal childhood - something he was denied, but he knew that this world was not what it seemed.

Annabeths personality reminded him of Sasuke when he was younger. She was extraordinary quiet, always looking for the easiest way to do things, so that she could go off and read or something more productive. Her mind was sharp and skilled as a Nara like his. She was often praised by everyone as a child prodigy. Naruto just snorted at that. HE had enough bad history with prodigies and geniuses.

Annabeth living with Naruto had gotten used to his quirks. He was immensely obsessed with ramen the food of the gods, and the copies or clones he would use to do things. Another strange event was that her father was consonantly visited by a beautiful woman, who she latter found out was her mother Athena, she had gotten used and loved her mother just as much as her father over time as she visited.

After Annabeth had reached a respective and respectable age and enjoyed her young life with her father and mother as much as they could, as there where many dangers for Annabeth as she had godly blood in her. Naruto deemed her ready to receive ninja training, as this world was not peaceful one either but he could try and prepare his daughter for the dangers that she would have to face ahead.

He had checked for any blood lines that she would have as Naruto had many. He quickly found out after training Annabeth for a few weeks or so that she had the sharingan and had all 5 elements and Mokuton but her lightning and wind were her strongest elements. She was also a sensor, able to detect emotions and presences from unpredictably long ranges. Naruto had used all his knowledge about sensors to help her refine and develop the skill. He found out that Annabeth was extremely special. She had godly power in he veins with a chakra system as well.

Thus Naruto had begun her training ninja training. He kept it nice and simple as she was only 9 years old. He went with chakra control exercises as her chakra reserves were massive even bigger than what her father had when he was that age, basic taijutsu practice, the three academy ninjutsus Henge,Shadow Clone and kawarami, shuriken and kunai throwing. She had used many shadow clones to proceed and excel in all of those things, as she was working with her sharingan and tiring to evolve it to evolve it to the level of her fathers. She also had godly blood and extraordinary regeneration abilities. She was told to keep here powers a secret, as no one else had them or knew about them (other then Athena).

As she grew older, he steeped up her training. To senbon balancing, water fall walking, and D-A rank ninjutsu like the rasengan and chidori that he had copied of Sasuke, and their own taijutsu style and a kenjutsu style as she had been given the Kusangi blade for her birth day from her father. Naruto had basically trained her to what a mid or high chunin would be. She would constantly ask why she would need to know and learn how to fight, and he just grinned and said he would tell her when the time was right.

As time was passing by Naruto knew that she had to lave the nest, and that he couldn't keep babying her forever as there was danger and that she had to experience the life of a young teen. However he had faith in her abilities to protect herself, however he knew of a tool that would help her even more, that was the mangekyou sharingan he had helped her obtain it though the use of his EMS. He had used Tsukuyomi to have her watch as he died to cause traumatizing experience, later did he use Kotoasutokami to remove said memories from her.

After staying in his apartment for more than a decade and watching his daughter grow he finally let her attend a boarding school.

For the first couple of days Naruto was utterly terrified. He had sent dozens of shadow clones henged into various objects, keeping an eye on his daughter for even the slightest sing of any sort of monster. But eventually , as the days passed and became weeks and into months, he became more relaxed on his oversight. He sent her a monthly supply of cash and various scroll's and notes on funinjutsu and seals to help with the EMS and the strain it has on ones body and notes to practice Susanoo. He occasionally checked up on her or with a clone.

Currently Annabeth was moving into the next boarding school. She had gotten kicked out after she had beaten a boy to the ground for constantly flirting with her and tried to kiss her. When he received a call from the principal for that certain act he just burst out laughing while saying 'that's my girl.'

Their luggage in there arms with sealing scroll's and other necessities, they walked to their new school, and new life.

Welcome To Yancy Academy.

* * *

End

* * *

One of first stories written dont know if it too bad hope not.

Going to be a double paring with Athena and ?.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Hero**

Smart,Strong,cold,caring Naruto

(Paring)NarutoxAthenaxAphrodite

Key:

"Naruto"-Speaking humans

 _"Naruto"_ -Thoughts humans

 **"Naruto"-** Speaking Demons

' _ **Naruto'-**_ Thoughts Demons

Dis clammier-I don't own Naruto nor Percy Jackson

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Annabeth was looking up from her book she glanced around in surprisingly interest for coming in this new school for only a mere second.

"A dad are we almost there?' Annabeth asked her father as she was getting sick of the looks all the kids were giving her, she was not one to draw attention to herself.

Naruto smiled and responded"Yeah Anna were almost to the headmasters office."

Annabeth was strictly focusing on her book about architecture as they neared the headmasters office.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

there was a call " Come in."

After a rather uneventful talk with the head master Naruto turned to his daughter.

"Ok Anna east healthy foods and vegetables, do your best and do your homework and don't sleep in late."

Sighing for her fathers overly protectiveness and caring heart Annabeth turned to her father 'Ill be fine dad, ill study the scroll's you gave me during the week ends and ill make sure that I do my best."

"Daddy's gonna miss you Anna..."

Annabeth embracing her father in a tight hug she said into his ear "Ill be fine now i'm gonna go get settled in my room and ill do everything you tool me."was said with a smile as Annabeth turned to leave.

"I love you Anna, have fun at school!"

Naruto watched as Annabeth turned around to go to her door room before returning home. As he thought of the many things he would need to do, such as find out as to why there was much monster activity, and if there was anything he was good at was gathering information.

Just within a few moths Annabeth has already gotten situated within Yancy Academy, it was one of the things her father drilled into her as she already knew the ins and out of this building.

She turned into the model student. Quiet, impeccable grades with a soft spoken nature. Her softer side was only seen to very few only her close friends those included Percy, a cheerful and friendly guy, and Grover a clumsy but very funny classmate. She was also outstanding in sports(Cough her TRAINING!)was why.

Chiron, or Mr. Brunner as he was currently called in his disguise, was deep in thought.

He had personally came to this school to look over the abnormal amount of power that was being shown to the demigod Percy Jackson, but the new girl Annabeth that had recently joined class were giving off signals far beyond of that.

She was a mystery that he so wanted to solve. It irritated him that he Chiron could not understand, but all he could do was wait but he was sure in hell that he was going to bring this up in the upcoming counsel meeting.

Currently in class Percy was glancing at Annabeth as he had developed a small crush on her but he was not the only one as Mr. Brunners and Grover were looking at her as well. All of them had different things on mid

'Do i really like her.'

'Is she like Percy?'

'Interesting i cant detect any power from her. A puzzle indeed."

* * *

In Mount Olympus, Athena was in her seat for the winter solstice meeting even if its usally all the same, every year talk talk talk same boring things she could care less about it.

"Everyone, be there December 25 don't miss it we have many things to discuss." Zeus King of Olympus said in a tone that presented authority, instead of his cocky attitude that he's usually presenting.

"Alright were finished, now as were are done we can leave unless anyone has something to say?" no one said anything as everyone wanted to go expect Chiron.

"Ehm Lord Zeus"

"Yes? What is it do you have anything to say Chiron?"

"Yes Lord Zeus, as many of you already know that I am over seeing a demigod in Yancy Academ."

Athena's eyes widened as she know that Naruto sent Annabeth there to experience the world. She was scared as she did not want anyone to know that she had a child a real child not one of her usual Magic made children.

"I really don't see why you even went there in the first place Chiron, do you not have Grover overlooking that school already?" Posiden said calmly to not alert any suspicion as he to dose have a child there

"Yes Chiron why is it that you bring that up once more?" Athena asked indifferently.

"Well yes you are right that I have Grover there already but I personally went there as soon as he mentioned that there was an abnormal amount of power coming from a demigod."

"And why are we even going over this? We went through this many times already people are different power is different." Hera said sagely.

Everyone quickly chipped in their own understandings and ideals.

"Well yes but..."

"But... what?"

"Well there was a new girl that has recently joined the academy."

"So what its just a girl, all girls are weak but my daughters." Ares said with a grin but that was quickly turned into a scarred one as all the women turned to him and smiled.

"Chiron many people move around and join different schools for different reasons. This girl is obviously not normal per your standers I presume?'

"Yes lady Hestia, this girl here Annabeth Uzumaki is a puzzle that needs to be solved."

"Oh and why is that?" asked Zeus as he didn't really care like who would defy a Go of all thins? Naruto Uzu- Fucking - Maki that's who!

"This girl here is releasing about the same amount of power as Percy if not more, but I can clearly see that its being disturbed by something and that she definitely has more power than any demigod that I know of."

"Well that girl there will be quiet the looker when she gets older aye girls." Aphrodite said with a flirty smile.

Now that got a lot of attention form the males that were previously not paying attention as they were on their phones looking up hot women to take out.

"Yes, yes she will definitely be quiet the looked when she gets older." was said by Ares he gained a disturbing grin. The women, mostly Athena were looking at Ares in disgust.

"Oh really Ares? Hmm well I guess her father will be perfect for me ufufuf." Everyone burst out laughing as Aphrodite said that. Ares well he was burning with anger and embarrassment he was Aphrodite's boyfriend was he not he slept with her millions of time as she enjoyed it, oh how wrong he. Aphrodite had used her illusion self on him and every time he ha taken an advance on her as she really didn't like ares she int like any of the gods as they ha all to larg amounts of lust for too many different women. She was just that good at illusions that she could make illusory clones or her self to go and 'Satisfy Ares.'

"Well back to the point she might attract the attention of may Monsters but it is that she is a mystery. I know of nothing of this Uzumaki family it just popped up 17 years ago.

"Hmm well that's for you to find out Chiron just do your best and make sure that Grover kid dose his job this time around..." Hera said as she though back to that day when she found out that her unfaithful husband had yet another child.

"Yes my'lady, ill look after her and Percy Jackson it will be the perfect timing too as I have a filed trip to the Metropolis Museum of Art." Chrion said with a small smile as he always loved to go to museums even if he had already knows about all o it in there, it was just a nice change of scenery.

With that all the other gods and goddesses started talking.

'Hmm who is it that is radiating all of these emotions and of love no less as she could not find who or what was releasing such love and lust?' the beautiful goddess of love, beauty and sexual rapture thought to her self angrily as she looked at all the gods and goddess present at the meeting. She skimmed thought as she looked at Hermes and Apollo as they did things on their phones, nope not them, not Ares either sharpening his celestial bronze spear and sometimes making quick glances towards her, everyone was doing what they normally do Hera arguing to Zeus, of how he's cheated on her yet again. Aphrodite released a tired sigh as she rested her head on her hands as she looked to her left and saw Athena with a thoughtful expression as she looked a picture. Wait thoughtful? there's nothing thoughtful about this meeting and a picture she never has pictures she has statues, and she's not reading a book nor barging about the decorations she would put up! Aphrodite then concentrated on the traces of love and found that there was a large amount rolling of Athena in waves.

With that the council meeting was dismissed, as all the gods and goddess left expect for Athena as she was focusing at the photo in her hands.

Aphrodite then let out a mischievous smirk, as she finally found out who had love rolling of them in unimaginable amounts. She got up from her seat, she walked to where Athena was staring at a photo while looking at it with a dreamy look of only someone would give when they were looking at someone they love or care for. Now Aphrodite made her walkover to where the goddess of Wisdom, as Aphrodite got closer to Athena she lounged for the photo in the hands of Athena. Athena was with a shocked expression and cursed herself for her stupidity.

Aphrodite was looking at the photo that was once in Athena's hands if only seconds ago with a blushing storm building up, as she looked at the photo she identified a hulking blond with sky blue eyes kiss tan skin with a well toned muscular and lean body that any would send any women crazy with love and lust, and a blond headed girl with a shade lighter than the mans blond hair and memorizing grey eyes that look like a Athena's.

"Ahhh Aphrodite, give me that photo back right now!" with a murderous voice that would send any sane man and women scurrying away.

Aphrodite just stood there looking at the photo and then at Athena and back at the photo."Oh my god! Athena you've been hiding this man from me? And why dose this girl look like you, she even has the same eyes that you have shes also the same girl Annabeth that we were just talking about?!"

Now that started to proceed everything from the photo and Athena she realized that the blond hulk was probably the girls father and that Athena was her mother as only she knew of one person to ever have those kinds of eyes, and that was Athena.

"She's your and his daughter is she not?" was said to Athena with a frown as she really wanted to meet this man as he looked good and was probably perfect, smart caring, intelligent and most of all powerful of one way or another to attract the attention of Athena and for her to have a daughter with him a mortal.( well she's most deferentially wrong as Naruto is immortal)

"Please don't tell anyone Aphrodite"

Now Aphrodite was thinking she would just go around and to tell everyone on Mount Olympus, but then she was slowly grinning victoriously.

Uh oh what have I gotten my self into? Athena now was worried of what was to come.

* * *

Naruto's House

Now we see Naruto at his home laying in his King size bed, there was a dark red Uzumaki spiral in the center of his covers and scattered all around were whirlpools the back round was a snow white color and had a black trimming to the sides of of said cover. In that bed we see a been of light glistening though the currents signifying that it was morning and that the occupier was bound to get up for the start of a new day, well that was true if he had not stayed up for the most part of the night going through the memories of his clones and doing research on books of Greek Mythology to try and seek out why there was a sudden increase of monsters in the city.

Naruto covered himself up and tired to find his pillow. He quickly found something comforting and lay his face onto the 'pillow'. But the pillow was not like any he remembered, this one was soft firm and over all the best pillow he had every crossed paths upon. So what did he do? well he pushed his face within the 'pillow' and his face was quickly engulfed in the soft mounds wait mounds?

There laying on Naruto's bed was Aphrodite and Athena was off to the side of the bed. Aphrodite got a glittering glint in her eye as Naruto lay his head upon her breast, then soon latter Aphrodite let out a lustful moan as Naruto pressed his face withing her generously womanly mounds.

* * *

 **Lemon Warning**

* * *

Athena was looking at the scene in front of her in jealousy as she wanted Naruto to maker her moan in satisfying pleasure like he did all those days ago. So she slowly crawled into the bed where Aphrodite and Naruto currently lay. Athena made her way to where Naruto was and sneaked on of her smooth silky tan hands into his undergarments. Naruto ground out in pleasure as Athena starting to stroke him as he was sleeping.

"Oh my, Athena your doing that in front of me?"

Athena did not respond put continued the stroking of Naruto's slowly stiffing staff. Aphrodite then got a mischievous smirk as she did too sneak her silky hand withing Naruto undergarments. She and Athena where both stroking Naruto's member as he groggily started to wake up, but what sent him over edge was when his undergarments where swiftly removed and a sudden feeling of wetness on both sides of his member, pleasure was shot through him and he groaned. Now he thought it was just him and one of his usually daily hard wood, but when Naruto finally opened his eyes he was greeted with one of the most mesmerizing sights he has ever witnessed. There in front of him where two of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. He later identified on as his current lover and mother of his first born child, Athena. The other he did not know of, but if he was to guess since this woman matched Athena in her beauty he would say she was Aphrodite.

With that Naruto's staff became fully erected as pre-cum was slowly released from his 'tool' and he closed his eyes as too not lose control.

"Athena, Aphrodit-ahhh" was said as Athena, agonizingly slowly moved her tong on the tip of his member, as Aphrodite had her hands on his sack and was generously sucking on them. Like that Naruto was slowly losing control as his member was being tortured as he was close to cumming but then everything suddenly stopped. With that Naruto reopened his eyes but then they became wide as he saw Athena on his left in only a golden bronze pair of panties with little white flowers scattered all around, with dripping juices slowly coming out. Naruto could once again see her well developed body brunette hair going to the point of her nicely formed bubble butt, nice firm G-Cup breast that define gravity, she had all the right curves perfect size beautifully formed, and long creamy mile long legs.

But that was not it as he could see Aphrodite, an extremely attractive women with deep red hair that reached down to the small point of her bubble butts. Naruto now became fully erected as he realized that she was as naked as the day she was born. Her perfect skin and every part of her perfect body was exposed to his prying eyes. Her tits which where a massive G-cup just like Athena's its was defying gravity and looked firm as hell, the pink nipples had the perfect color and stood out the most. Going down from her breast was her tone stomach and midriff and wide and her 'sacred place that no man has touched.' How she has all those children well just like Athena she is a master with magic. And her mile long legs stood there spread out as she played with her self.

Yep today was going to be a troublesome day, but not just today as there was a new growing being that would sprout within the year that would shake Olympus to the core.

* * *

 **LEMON OVER**

* * *

There Naruto was eating with Athena and Aphrodite, Aphrodite was looking at Naruto in wonder. Aphrodite was told all about Naruto's life and she had one question how strong was this blond man that she had fallen in love with so quickly. Naruto was a good man from what she had seen in her sisters memories and hearing it from him directly as well. **(** **Part of deal she had was to see the memories that she had with Naruto)**

"How strong are you Naruto?" Aphrodite asked curiously with a pout that made Naruto flutter.

That was a hundred dollar question that had gotten Athena's eyes to widen she didn't know how strong Naruto was? Well no one actually knew his last fight he had was against his 'ex-best friend' and the fight with Jubii and Kaguya he was well...not smart at all, yo 'Shadow clone, Rasengan damn why's nothing working...well you don't know shit was how he was like till after the war ha ended as he was just a kid with a ream of peace. No that his ream had been fulfilled he had nothing to do so he ha trained and trained he had gotten his in heritage form his parents an trained with those possessions he ha gained, he ha even traveled all around the world and went to visit his mothers home land Uzukagaru and trained in the art of sealing and all with shadow clones so he had gained a lot of strength when he had set a goal for him self other than the goals of his little mid he had when he was younger. ';_;'

Naruto had a contemplated face as he really didn't know"Well, I have no clue hehehe.." was his response, all he got in return was 2 disappointing looking faces with sweat droops as the fell back and crashed into the ground from the shock and disappointment.

"Ehhhhh..what do you mean you have no clue!?" was heard as Naruto was slowly inching his way out of reach from the two goddesses as they slowly moved their way to Naruto with a dark sinister aura all the while they had a sweet smiling that promised pain that only women have no not women but **beast!**

 **"** I-i don't know just please don't hurt me!" before the goddesses could blink Naruto was kneed down before them while crying a fountain of tears as he repeated 'I don't know' all the while he even put in a 'Ill do anything' and before Naruto knew of the situation at had he had just been sent 6 foot under. Aphrodite and Athena went 'cloth shopping' more like gimme everything you have in ever single shop as they wiped his wallet dry!

All over New York you could see 2 blurs one brunette and one red and a blond one slowly colliding with everything in his way with a tower of bags following closely behind the two blurs as they continue their shopping spree.

* * *

END

* * *

Paring Naruto x Athena x Aphrodite

I know I went to fast on the relationship with Naruto but hey shes a goddess they do that all the time.


End file.
